


Twist and Turn 'til You've Got It Right

by clio_jlh



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: schmoop_bingo, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, RPF, Romance, Spooning, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris just wanted some variety, was all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and Turn 'til You've Got It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Depeche Mode song "Get the Balance Right." Based on the '90s AU established by Keep Your Enemies Closer. Fulfills the "spooning" square on my [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo) card. Beta'd by the always-awesome [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=lillijulianne)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=lillijulianne)**lillijulianne**.

Kris really didn’t think it was that much to ask, to be the big spoon sometimes. He knew it was unpractical, that Adam had almost a foot on him and wasn’t a small guy in any other way, either. And it wasn’t like he was always on the receiving end; Adam bottomed plenty, and most of the time they did other things anyway. The longer he was with Adam the more he realized how much he and Katy had fallen back on those “husband” and “wife” roles, which wasn’t who they were even to each other. Kris and Adam shared stuff and went back and forth and sure it took a lot more negotiation and discussion, which to be honest Kris had never been overly fond of, but the results generally made it worth having to actually talk about stuff. Besides, after a big conversation sometimes Adam would reward Kris with sex.

So maybe it was his own fault since he hadn’t exactly brought up the subject. But every time he went to say something it just sounded silly. And it wasn’t that he didn’t like it when Adam held him; he really loved it. Adam was strong and warm and smelled nice, and when they crawled into bed after a shift at Club Idol Kris liked falling asleep naked in Adam’s arms, feeling Adam’s chest hair rough against his back and Adam’s junk soft and tucked up against his behind. He just kinda fit right in the pocket.

He got why they usually did it that way. He just wanted some variety.

* * *

Ryan and Simon were generous about their Fire Island house, letting Kris and Adam go out there when they had days off mid-week as Ryan had to be on-air anyway. Kris still had his car so it was easy: work at Club Idol through closing, pack up the car, and head out to Long Island. By the time they arrived in Islip the ferries would be running. And damn, they _needed_ a few days at the beach because they’d been working flat out for months with gigs and Club Idol shifts and writing sessions. The work was good, but it was also good to take a breather.

Kris was sitting out on the top of the porch steps after lunch, reading a magazine. That looked good to Adam, so he grabbed the latest _Paper_ and sat on one of the lower steps, between Kris’s legs. Kris stroked his hair, and after a bit pulled him back so he was leaning against Kris’s chest. Adam wrapped a hand around Kris’s bare thigh.

Adam hummed. “This is nice.”

“Yeah,” Kris replied. “So, um, Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it okay if I’m the big spoon tonight?”

Adam blinked, because by now he knew that trying-to-be-casual tone of voice. “You’ve been brooding about this, haven’t you?” he asked, turning to Kris.

He looked a little embarrassed. “Maybe? I dunno, just seems like a dumb thing to ask for.”

“Kris, we’ve talked about this. At length. If you want something you need to tell me.”

“So now I’m telling you I’d like to be the big spoon sometimes.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, we should do that.”

Kris nodded. “Cool.”

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Well …” Kris said, shrugging.

“God, Allen,” Adam said, smiling, “you’re such a _boy_.”

“I heard you like that,” Kris replied, grinning.

Adam raised his eyebrows. “Maybe I do,” he replied.

That night Kris was the big spoon, as requested, and Adam liked that, too—liked being wrapped up in Kris’s arms, pulled into his muscled chest. Kris was little, sure, but damn he could fill out a tight t-shirt, and Adam was kinda turned on by the reminder of how strong Kris was. Well, as turned on as he could be right now because they’d had some pretty intense sex earlier, but there was always the morning, when he’d wake up snuggled into the pocket of Kris’s arms.


End file.
